A vehicle includes a wiping arm, featuring a wiping element. A wiping mechanism of the vehicle includes an electrical motor, for rotating the wiping arm back and forth. The wiping element is designed for wiping water present or intentionally splashed water present on the vehicle window.
However, the wiping element does not provide satisfactory brushing to the window, and thus the wiping element does not remove stuck dirt.
In contrast to the typical “slow” and long range motions of the wiping element, satisfactory removal of stuck dirt typically requires swift back and forth motions.